Mirror Mccoy
This article is about the Mirror Universe version. Since there is no Kingdom Hearts: Echoes article concerning the original version, learn more about him here instead. Mirror Mccoy is a mini-boss and eventual supporting character for Aios aboard the Starship Enterprise in Kingdom Hearts: Echoes. Codex Entry (Pre-battle): "An impostor impersonating the original Doctor of the Enterprise. Before Aios even came aboard, Spock knew that this was not the real Doctor Mccoy and had him locked away." Codex Entry: (Post-battle) "An alternate version of Doctor Mccoy from another world that was previously believed to be an impostor. He criticized Spock's logical nature, claiming that it got him sent to an 'Agony Booth' multiple times. Fired at Spock with his Phaser after a heated discussion, forcing confrontation. Was defeated; and, after a Mind-Meld was used to determine his identity, is now in proper custody." Codex Entry (Post Mirror Kirk battle): "An alternate version of Doctor Mccoy from another world that was previously believed to be an impostor. After Mirror Kirk took out the life-support systems, Mccoy had a change of Heart upon realizing that this was not his world and helped Aios enter the Life-Support Room so that he could stop Mirror Kirk. Though Aios could not adequately thank Mccoy properly due to the situation, a smile just before Mccoy was returned to his world may have been enough." Story This version of Doctor Mccoy was never explored in the original TOS episode in which the game's story for this world is based on. However, in the episode, he was said to have torture equipment in his Sick Bay, and was also assumed to behave similarly to the original Mccoy. In Echoes, Spock and Aios were re-capturing the Mirror Crew, starting with Mccoy in Sick Bay. Mccoy was expecting them, already having his Phaser drawn. He was extremely nervous and was especially critical of Spock's logical nature. (Since he, like the rest of the Mirror crew, was unaware of the switch of the landing parties) In anger he fired at Spock with his Phaser. Aios guarded against the attack, and in desperation, Mccoy summoned Heartless to assist him. After Spock and Aios had defeated him, Spock initiated a Mind-Meld with Mirror Mccoy that proved his identity as a version of the real Mccoy from another realm. Mccoy was then left in the care of two Security Guards, all the while surprised and shocked that Spock didn't kill him. After Mirror Kirk had announced over the ship speakers that he had cut Life-Support, Mccoy realized that if he had found Aios, he would find this world's Spock, who could clear up the matter. He pleads with the Guards to allow him to find Aios. He was successful, and found Aios attempting to unsuccessfully unlock the entrance to Life-Support with his Keyblade. Mirror Mccoy realized that since him and counterpart most likely behaved in the same ways in their respective universes, they would most likely have the same passcodes. Using his counterpart's passcode, he unlocks the door for Aios as the youth goes to stop Mirror Kirk. He is last seen, along with the rest of the Mirror Crew, being forced onto the Transporter Pad to initiate the re-transferring of the landing parties. Though Aios couldn't say anything to him, he smiled at Mccoy. Mccoy gave him a friendly wink in response as he ushers Spock to complete the transfer. At the end of Saphyra's visit, he is seen successfully returned to the Mirror Universe along with the rst of th Mirror Crew. It can be assumed that he has resumed his work in th Mirror Universe. Personality Since this character is never truly explored in Star Trek canon, an accurate description is impossible. However, it is hinted upon that he shares many of his original counterpart's traits. (Most likely concerning mannerisms, speech, and other such trivialities.) In Star Trek fanon's various stories and possibilities, his personality is questionable, though mostly all fanon stories depict him as cunning and devious, like the majority of the Mirror Universe Crew. In Echoes, Mccoy is made devious and cunning, yet also afraid for his life, and even compassionate. He is humble enough to admit when he is wrong and has a kind Heart like his counterpart. Though, unlik his counterpart, it's a little more hidden. Strategy As a mini-boss, Mirror Mccoy is no threat. It is the Heartless he summons that gives this battle difficulty. While the Shadows are easy enough, Mccoy also summons Crescendos: Heartless that can restore their allies' HP. To properly defeat Mccoy without hassle, the Crescendos must be defeated first, or they will continue to restore his HP, making his defeat impossible. The cunning player will take advantage of Spock's presence as a Party Member in this battle, allowing him to attack Mccoy while they defeat the Heartless. Once Mccoy is by himself, he can be picked off at (more or less) the player's leisure. Mccoy's fighting ability is little to none, his style only consisting of punch combos and Phaser blasts. Once Mccoy's HP is reduced to critical, Spock will grab Mccoy and the player will be ushered to activate the "Subdue " Reaction Command. This is the only way that Mccoy will go down. Otheriwse, he will break free of the hold, and his HP will have to be lowered again so that the prompt re-appears. Attacks *Stun Punch: A direct, accurate uppercut to the jaw. 20% chance of inflicting Stun. *Punch Combo: A three-attack combo. The finisher can break through the player's Guard, so Dashing is recommended to avoid it altogteher. *Phaser Volley: Only applies when HP is below half. Mccoy will fire Phaser blasts randomly, the beams bouncing throughout the room. Can be interrupted with any attack, or dodged with Dashes. Quotes (To Spock, pre-battle, unaware of landing party switch) "Why? So you can do away with the lot of us and become the Enterprise's new Captain? No! Don't think I don't know what your'e tryin' to do! Enough cold unfeeling logic and knowledge! That logic of yours got me sent to the Agony Booth! FIVE TIMES!" (To Aios, pre-battle, unaware of landing party switch) "You idiot child! Spock would no sooner kill me than talk things out with me, he's so dedicated to the blasted rules! You'd willingly serve the most ruthless killer in the Terran Empire just for a promotion? I'm a doctor, not a patsy!" (To himself, post-battle, referring to Mirror Kirk's Plan B) "So...he isn't my Spock....Maybe...." (To Aios, Pre-Mirror Kirk battle, apologizing for attack on Spock and Aios) "I got to thinking...And you were right...This isn't my world...This ain't my Spock. I had y'all pegged wrong. I got scared for my life and that's why I attacked you earlier. I acted like a first-class jackass. I'm sorry." Trivia Mirror Mccoy's personality in Echoes was inspired by a quote from the original episode "Mirror Mirror" said by Mirror Spock that described him: "You may not tell me, but Doctor Mccoy is sentimental, soft. He will tell me what I want to know." This gives a small hint as to his personality in Star Trek canon, however, since it isn't heavily explored, it cannot be confirmed. Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes Category:Characters Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise